vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalandar Ruins
Kalandar Empire: A genuine rival to the burgeoning Stori empire a few thousand years ago, they emerged as an agricultural power, isolated as an island nation, they were able to avoid the depredations of the worst of the giants. They grew large cities to their gods, controlled their continent, and commanded the seas. Their Navy brought them into contact with other nations that they sought to control, including the Hinterland, the Rogue Islands, and brought them into conflict with the Stori Empire. The age of naval combat was exemplified in this time, with armadas vying for control of the sea for all sides, staking out territory and using newer and newer methods to combat each other. The ancient Kalandar architecture shifted from the traditional step pyramids and open cities, to the more defensible Castle and Fort formations on beaches and ports. The final Battles ushered in the age of Oppression/Enlightenment. The Kalandese courted the Tyerresian into open rebellion, militarily supported Zardish, the Gnoll King and built the largest naval armada the world had ever seen. The Stori engaged in powerful magicks, and sacrificed their own armada, and soldiers in suicide missions to annihilate their enemies and their capitols, leaving themselves open for invasion by the dwarves. The Night of Elderitch Flame, as it is called by the residents of the island nation, killed off almost all of its noble and ruling class, destroyed their navy, and weakened their places of power. A week later, without their commanders and naval support the Stori overran their defences, laid waste to their temples, and turned their former rival into a sea port, and the food basket of their empire. For the last few millenia, they have been a shadow of their former glory, and a vassal state. They have been refered to as the Ruins of Kalandar, and have been presided over by governors. Names: Culture: Currently the culture has been stuck in subsistence farming with other powers governing them, and preventing them from regaining either military strength or coming back to power. However stories of their greatness are told to their children, in the hope of regaining their former glory. In the absence of governors since the great war, they have been left to govern themselves, and local officials and rich people have taken the reigns, and kept trade and shipments coming in. Previously it was overlords that decided to deprive the common people, but now it is the Kalandese that do it to themselves. Religion: Formerly the Kalandese worshipped primarily gods of the harvest, and gods of nature, but their original priests were Druids of the highest order. As they sought to increase their military might, they begane to focus on the more martial and brutal gods, and the caution and wisdom of their druidic priests were expelled in the great purge. The temples and holy places were rededicated to other gods, some of whom have never been worshipped before or again, including one that resembled a dragon, and another that resembled a writhing collection of snakes. The Stori claimed these were avatars of Ragnadron or Lamia Shandru. Currenlty their religion tends to reflect the rest of the world, with the peasants and priests primarily worshiping Urmgai, Lady Hestria, Astraphenia, Aulonia, Lord Fesang, and Lamia Shandru. No temples exist for either Zur-Kython or Vesura. Also a large number of mystery cults exist. Economics: Primary Exports are fruit and vegtables, especially sweet and tropical fruits, as well as sugar cane, and coffee. It also has prominent salt harvesting facilities. Politics: Prominent Places and People: Races: Humans - Elves - Dwarves - Halflings Gnomes - Half-Elves - Rare Races: Tieflings Dragonborn Yuanti